1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft knitted lace. In particular, the present invention relates to a lace knitted on a circular knitting machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Production of weft knitted fabrics having holes to provide an open fabric effect are known. Such fabrics are produced by pressing-off loops to create holes in the fabric.
These fabrics tend to be vulnerable to run-back due to the pressed-off loops being pulled through the previous loop, particularly when the fabric is stretched in the course-wise direction. Accordingly this type of knitted fabric, although having aesthetic appeal, suffers the disadvantage of not being stable for use where the fabric is exposed to repeated stretching, such as for example where the fabric is used as a garment fabric.